Exiled Ninja
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: After 2nd part of Chuunin exams, Naruto decides to tell his team his big secret, but it turns out they're like the rest. What will Naruto do? What will change? R


**Do not own naruto**

**Exiled Ninja**

It was after the 2nd part of the chuunin exam. Team 7 has gone through a lot together. They've been through life-death situations without their sensei there to always help them. They've believed in each other more than before the exam. So Naruto thought that he should tell them about his secret.

Just before Sasuke went to train with Kakashi, Naruto told Sasuke and Sakura to go to the ramen stand and for him to tell them his secret.

The people in the ramen stand already knew about the Kyuubi, but it didn't matter, the blonde was a nice kid and just because something sealed inside of him, didn't make any difference to them. So they've always welcomed Naruto into the stand.

"So, why did you call us here" asked Sasuke "I was about to go training for the exam, dobe."

"Yeah, hurry in telling" said Sakura "don't waste Sasuke's time and I need to get stronger so next time I won't lose to Ino-pig"

Naruto looked at them with a serious look and his team-mates then knew this wasn't something funny. "Guys" he paused for a second "I'm going to tell you one of my biggest secret" at that his 2 team-mates raised an eyebrow. "It's also an S class secret of the village" at that the two was surprised, surprised that their team-mate had an S class secret.

"What's the secret" asked Sasuke, thinking it could be something that's beneficial to him.

"Well you were told that the Kyuubi was killed right?" the two nodded "Well that's not the truth" The two looked at him with shock "The Kyuubi couldn't be killed by the Yondaime, so he sealed the beast in a child" Both of them looked at him with shocked again.

"Yo-You're the Ky-Kyuubi!" said Sakura with shock.

Kiba was walking around and heard them talking and decided to eavesdrop. After hearing Naruto's explanation he was scared too. No wonder he didn't win against Naruto, he was facing a demon.

"NO!" yelled Naruto "**I'm **not the Kyuubi, he's **sealed** inside of me!"

Sasuke was also scared that the Kyuubi that killed so many of the elite uchihas was the person in front of him. "We need to kill you now!" yelled Sasuke as he quickly tried to punch the blonde, only to have his hand stopped.

"OMG! You guys see me as the Kyuubi too?" yelled the now angry Naruto as his eyes flashed red from the anger within him interacting with Kyuubi's chakra.

His two team-mates were so scared that they fell back from their seats after seeing his eyes turn red and were slowly backing off. Sasuke, realizing what he was doing, was ashamed of himself. Uchiha's aren't scared of anything. He went to attack the crying blonde, trying to kill him.

Naruto was feeling so much anger and stupidity. Why did he tell them? Why do they see him as the rest of the village? After blocking off Sasuke's attack, Naruto quickly ran to the hokage's building, thinking that he's the only one that can help him.

* * *

Naruto snuck into the hokage's office and found him doing paper work. "What can I do for you Naruto" asked the patient hokage. "What happened?" he asked as he noticed the blonde's tears and the sad face.

"I made a stupid decision" replied the blonde. "I thought I could trust my team-mates, but when I told them about my secret, they thought the same way as the villagers."

Sandaime was shocked that the blonde told a few of the younger generation the secret and angry that they treated the blonde like the older generation. He has seen Team 7 doing missions together and their friendship has grown a lot. He actually thought that the younger generation won't mind Naruto having the Kyuubi in him too, but now he knew he was wrong.

"So now" started Naruto, as he stopped crying "I wish to leave the village for a month to get ready for the exam and after that, I wish to be allowed to travel for as long as I like" Naruto also asked Kyuubi on the matter as he left the Ramen stand. Kyuubi said that he should leave and bring some scrolls with him. "I also wish to have some jutsu and training scrolls to help me with the training for the chuunin exams."

Sandaime thought about this for a while. He knew one day that the boy would leave the village and was surprise that it took the boy 12 years to ask, he thought the boy would request to leave after 6 months of being alone. He noticed that the boy's voice had changed, it had lost all trace of cheerfulness, that it had before and it seemed that the boy will never find happiness in this village. "I allow you to do all those things" finally replied the hokage.

* * *

The next day the hokage gave Naruto all the stuff that he needed. He also gave him a new set of clothes that were red and black in color.

"A present for you" said Sandaime when he gave Naruto the clothes. Naruto accepted it and went home to get ready to leave.

Naruto didn't pack much. He didn't need much to bring instead of clothing, weapons, money and food. After he packed everything into his bag, he took one last look around his home. He'll be leaving it for a month and then after he comes back, he'll be leaving it forever. Although he had nothing special here, it provided him shelter and was happy here.

He left the place and was heading for the gates. On his way there, he saw Kiba with Chouji, Shino, and Ino. "There's the demon!" yelled Kiba.

"I would not be trying to run away if I were you" said Shino as he started to attack him.

Chouji used his family techniques to grab Naruto with the enormous hands. While Naruto was trapped Ino decided to go inside his mind.

Ino entered into a place that looked like a sewer place. "It's rude to invade someone's mind you know?" said a blonde standing beside a large gate.

"You're a demon! Now I understand why my parents never wanted me to go near you." Ino tried to take over the mind but found it impossible.

"Knowing that I'm a demon vessel yet you try to take over my mind? You sure aren't smart." Said Naruto. He turned over to the cage and said "Fur ball, you can have fun torturing her." After that, Naruto made a cage surrounding the whole place and forced Ino inside the cage for the torturing. "She had it coming…"

In the outside world Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra to blow everyone back. "I would take Ino to a hospital now if I were you, entering my mind can have nasty side effects" said Naruto with an evil grin.

Shortly after that Ino's scream could be heard all over the village. It was only for a few seconds and then she fell unconscious. "You're actions will not go unpunished" said Shino as she helped pick up Ino.

"You'll pay for this" yelled a furious Chouji after witnessing Ino's state.

Naruto quicken his pace to leave the village. He got no interference and was glad. He didn't want to waste time.

Naruto looked back at the village once more and spat. "Too bad I have to come back here again for a while"

After the village heard the news that Naruto's gone, they had a party.

**TBC…………**


End file.
